1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process for preparing halogenated alcohols.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently most fluorinated alcohols and fluorinated organic acids are manufactured in processes that depend heavily on large quantities of halogenated solvents. The proper handling and disposing of these solvents cause serious problems and costs for the industries that use them.